A Cheesy Situation
by spiritlight25
Summary: While Timmy and Wanda are away for the day, Cosmo decides to throw a little party. But it's not exactly a "party" if you know what I mean...


Hi! This is my first one-shot ever and it took me a while to type it. I hate Writer's Block so much. Remember: this is my 1st one-shot AND my 1st attempt at humor. So, without further adieu, enjoy! (R&R please!)

(Don't own FOP)

* * *

A Cheesy Situation 

Cosmo was really bored. Surprisingly, he was left alone in Timmy's bedroom. Usually, he'd be with Timmy or Wanda when one of them left for something. He tried to think of something as his mind wandered to their conversation earlier.

_"Cosmo, are you sure you can handle being here by yourself?" asked Wanda. She gave her husband a worried look._

_"Relax, Wanda," said Cosmo confidently. "I can totally handle it."_

_Timmy walked up to his fairy godfather and said, "I don't know, Cosmo. Wanda's probably right. You sort of tend to get into a huge mess that gets all of us involved."_

_The green-haired fairy gave his wife and godchild a pout before begging, "Please, please, please, can I just stay here for a little while by myself? I promise I won't do anything stupid."_

_Wanda and Timmy looked at each other and then at Cosmo who had a puppy dog look on his face. Wanda let out a sigh and flew up to her spouse. "I guess it's okay. Besides, I'm only gonna be in Fairyworld for a little while and Timmy will be at school." She turned to Timmy. "Are you sure you won't need us today, sweetie?" she asked._

_"Yeah," he answered. "Plus, Crocker's been getting a little suspicious again. He thinks you guys have been using your magic to help me pass my quizzes." _

_Wanda prepared to wave her magic wand. "Remember: don't do anything stupid," she reminded._

_Cosmo gave the two a salute. "You got it!" _

_With a wave of her wand, Wanda disappeared in a puff of pink smoke. Just then, the sound of a school bus was heard._

_"There's the bus. See ya later, Cosmo."_

_"Bye, Timmy."

* * *

_

It's now noon and Cosmo was simply floating in the middle of the 10-year-old's room. "Hmm… I have the whole place to myself. Now what can I do to pass the time?" He poofed up a small green book that read 'Planner' in yellow letters and started to leaf through it.

"Play with Philip: did it." He turned to another page.

"Have a party: did that." He flipped another page.

"Eat cheese: that's done too."

An idea suddenly popped into his head. If Timmy and Wanda were here, they would probably think of it as the stupidest idea on Earth. With a single wave of his wand, Cosmo gave himself what he considered calling it a 'cheese party.'

By the phrase 'cheese party' you'd assume that it'd be a simple party with balloons, cake, some music, party hats, snacks, a few noisemakers, and other party necessities. To Cosmo, it's not really a party. Well, not in this case anyway. Instead, the 'party' was all cheese. Literally.

The entire room was coated with cheeses of various kinds known to man.

Cheddar? It's there.

Swiss? That's there too.

Mozzarella? Check.

If you can name any cheese, it's there; sliding downwards from the walls and ceiling onto the floor. Not one spot remained untouched by the invading dairy product.

"Yay, cheese!" cheered the green haired fairy as he zapped himself a large pool filled with cream cheese. He magically changed into a swimsuit and a floatation ring, hovered over to the diving bored, took several bounces, and leaped into the pool-sized concoction below.

* * *

Wanda let out a relaxed sigh as she floated down the purple streets and pink clouds of Fairyworld. She felt like she _really_ needed a day to herself. Obviously, she did need one. 

She let her wings carry her over to a bench in the park. She sat down and grabbed a small container of chocolate from her shopping bag.

_I wonder how Cosmo and Timmy are doing_, she thought as she ate a piece of chocolate.

* * *

Timmy was staring at the clock, waiting for the bell to ring its signal for freedom. It was 2:50, ten minutes before the bell would ring. His eyes kept shifting their gaze from the clock to his teacher and back. 

"Well, students," Crocker began, "there's only a few minutes before school lets out." The whole class was at the edges of their seats. Timmy was waiting anticipately for the bell to ring. _Come on, come on…_

"Which means," Crocker continued, "it's now time for a… POP QUIZ!"

The whole class groaned at the sudden occurrence, especially Timmy. _Oh, man. So close._

Crocker began passing out the papers to each student in the room. Once he reached the pink-wearing boy, he shot him a suspicious glance before moving on.

"For the remainder of class, I want all of you to work on that quiz while I work on some fairy-hunting plans. FAIRIES!!"

Timmy rolled his eyes at his teacher's usual outburst. He knew that that crackpot would _never _be able to catch a fairy in a million years. Excluding the time of the Fairy-versary muffin incident of course.

* * *

Wanda was now waiting by the school's main entrance disguised as a dog. She wanted to see her godchild before checking on Cosmo. Yet, she can't help but have this strange feeling that he's doing something really stupid in their absences. The bell finally rang and the students raced through the double doors. In the midst of the crowd, she saw a pink hat. She ran over to the boy and walked alongside him. 

"Hey, Wanda," he greeted.

"Hi, sport," she returned. "How was school?"

"Ugh. Crocker gave us another stupid pop quiz at the last minute today and he said something about working on some plans to capture fairies." Wanda couldn't help gulp at the last part of the sentence.

"But don't worry," Timmy continued. "He's never gonna find out about you guys and I'm not gonna let him."

The two continued their walk to Timmy's house; unaware of the little "party" that Cosmo was throwing himself.

* * *

Speaking of Cosmo, he was dancing and listening to music from his headphones when he caught a glimpse of Timmy and Wanda already home from the boy's bedroom window. He knew that his wife would question about the cheese that was spread all over the room. 

"Oh, no! What do I do? What I do?" he panicked as he flew in circles like a maniac, his arms flailing about. He suddenly stopped when he heard the sounds of his godson's footsteps ascending the stairs.

The green-haired godparent quickly took out his wand and zapped every bit of the delicious dairy product, turning it into a large ball of cheese. He could hear Timmy get closer and closer to his room as he magically forced the cheese ball into a narrow closet, locking the closet door.

Cosmo then poofed on his usual clothes and took out Philip the nickel from his pocket.

The doorknob suddenly turned and instantly, the door opened to reveal the godchild and godmother themselves.

"Hey, Cosmo," greeted Timmy. "What'cha doin'?" He noticed that he was playing a card game on the wooden floor with a nickel.

"Hi, Timmy. Hi, Wanda. I was just playing 'Go Fish' with Philip."

"Was that all?" Wanda asked, surprise written all over her face.

"Yup! Now if you don't mind I'm gonna go for a little walk. Come on, Philip!" Cosmo took his precious coin and flew out the window.

"I guess we _can _leave him alone for a day. What do you think, Wanda?"

"I guess so, sport," she said as she transformed into her fairy self.

However, they were totally unaware of the melted cheese that was filling up the tiny closet…

* * *

Cosmo wasn't too far away from the Turner household when he suddenly realized something… 

"Hmm… Philip?" He glanced at the nickel. "Do you get the strange feeling that you might've forgotten something…?"

The next few seconds seemed to have passed by rapidly for his lingering question was soon answered.

"COSMO!!"

"Uh-oh, now I remember!" Cosmo raised his magic wand once more and… _Poof!

* * *

_

Inside Timmy's room was a huge mess. Both Timmy and Wanda had shouted Cosmo's name due to the fact that, including them, the whole room was now coated with the various melted cheeses.

_I knew leaving Cosmo here alone would be a bad idea, _thought Wanda as glared out the window her idiotic, cheese-loving husband had departed from.

End.


End file.
